Her Hell
by Decepticon Skywhip
Summary: How did Skywhip's trine die? Why is it she's so protective over herself? All secrets must come out sooner or later. Prime characters, but not in any of the TV-show verse Ratings inside. SWXOC. Lots of torture. Not doing much summery cause I don't wanna spoil it!
1. Her Hell Prt 1

**Ma first one-shot. I do not own transfromers. I do own any one or thing you do not recognize.**

**WARNIG: this one-shot contains rape, torture, violence, & strong language. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

"Soundwave, I…have something to tell you," said Skywhip as the door gently closed behind them. Soundwave looked at her, his mask retracting, and his purple optics glowing.

"Yes, my love?" he asked in that voice that could make metal melt. Primus, she couldn't d this, she couldn't.

"I…I…I just…wel-" she was cut off when Soundwave put his digit to her lips, their faces only inches apart.

"It's alright, think for a minute," he said, and she was glad at least he would give her time.

Soundwave gently pulled her to the berth, sitting down first and propping himself against the wall. Skywhip hopped up, adjusting herself so her back was leaning against his chest and was sitting between his legs. He could tell she was tense, and he gently massaged her shoulders. Skywhip moaned only a little, enjoying the feel.

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Soundwave asked, and she froze, and then sighed.

"There…there's a reason why I…don't do this much," Skywhip sighed, "A long time ago, I was…sided with the Autobots…"

Soundwave abruptly stopped massaging her, and then started again. His voice changed slightly as he said "Go on."

"It was about a week before I left that my trine was…killed brutally in front of my eyes…by an Autobot. But that isn't the worst of it."

"An Autobot? Why?"

"His name was Lavashock. He was half insane, and it wasn't till too late that I and my trine realized it. It's time I told you …"

**Skywhip's Flashback**

Skywhip, Lightingrock, and Powderdrop all made their way to Iacon's weapons lab, a highly-restricted area. None one, and they meant _no one, _ever went down there who wasn't allowed, well, except this Trine. They weren't down here because they weren't dared or for a fun joke, no, they were a hundred percent serious.

So, why were they down here in the first place? Exactly two weeks ago, the three had been on duty in the defenses bay when Powderdrop had accidently tuned in on a conversation on the radio. The three had listened in horror as they heard a disoriented conversation between an unknown mech and an Autobot named Largeshot. When they told Prowl, he said he had no idea who that was, and said he'd keep his audio's listening in.

It wasn't until a week later that Lightingrock found out there was a scientist named Lavashock who worked in the weapon's lab. The guy only came out every few cycles to get energon, and that was during the time was no one was around or was recharging. Skywhip, after a while of 'staking' the rec. room, ran into the mech and to her horror, found his voice was the exact same. Before they could tell anyone though, Powderdrop, who had been monitoring the line that they had originally picked up on, told them that something big was going to go down tomorrow night, and they needed to take care of it, fast.

And now, they were here; sneaking down the dark staircase, hacking through doors, dodging cameras and avoiding lights. Skywhip found this the most easiest to do, since she was black and grey color, small, and had some spy training; but her two mech trine-mates found it a little harder. Lightingrock, a mech about the same size as Starscream; the annoying Decepticon SIC; main color was a white that reflecting any light. His silver highlights didn't help either, but at least his swiftness and amazing calculations paid off. Powderdrop was a black and red mech, and even though he blended into darkness pretty well, he was BIG and CLUSMY. He was bigger than Megatron, and though he was an amazing flier, his fighting and anything else, well…sucked.

They finally came to their destination, and large rusty metal door. The three stood at the door, their wings high and ready.

_::On the count of three, let's wreck their party,:: _said Skywhip over their Trine-bond, _::One…:: _

_::Two…:: _came Powderdrop's deep voice

_::Three!:: _yelled Lightingrock's youngling voice, and with a grunt, they rammed the doors, busting them in. The room was dimly light, and the lights were strangely blue lights. Lightingrock glowed like a streetlamp, making him scowl; but they all stopped when they saw…it.

The Apax Armor, except… it was a frag of a lot bigger than Starscream's model. And there were huge missiles and weapons attached.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a scratchy voice, and they spun to see Lavashock. Lavashock was a black and red color, like Powderdrop, but much, much darker. The red was almost purple, or…was it? Skywhip couldn't tell.

"We're not letting you give that to the Cons," growled Lightingrock, charging his sonic-beam.

"Oh? What makes you think I want to do that?"

"We heard you over the radio. You're a fragging traitor," hissed Skywhip.

"You think that was Cons? No, those I were talking to are _worse _than Cons. They're…_outcast_, all those kicked off both sides, deserters, murders, rouges, all those no allied with the two powers," hissed Lavashock.

"That's _impossible. _It would take mega-cycles to gather them all, and the Cons or us would have already found them," said Powderdrop.

"Oh, but they _didn't. _Not with their powerful leader and his great…creators."

"You're kidding, _you're _the leader? Please, give me a break," scoffed Skywhip, "Optimus is going to love this."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you out of this room, idiotic seekers?"

"Well, for one, I could take you down, you're so scrawny. Two, there are three of us, and one of you. And three, we're the closest to the door, so I think…"started Skywhip, but gasped when suddenly Lavashock disappeared, and a laugh sounded behind them.

The Trine turned, and to their horror, saw Lavashock _in front o_f the door, and he was no longer small. He was almost as big as Skyfire, maybe even Prime, and he looked…scary.

"I think you highly underestimate me, because your three-points are now in the Pit," growled Lavashock, and with a yell, Powderdrop charged.

"_Powder, No!" _yelled Lightingrock, and Skywhip watched in horror as Lavashock dodged Podwer's swing, picked him up, and chucked him into the wall. Skywhip, infuriated, charged only to be slapped like a scrapling to the side, and landed painfully on her wings.

"I forgot to mention one more thing. Look at your opponent thoroughly _before _making conclusions," he growled, and Skywhip looked up to she him and Rocky in a small brawl. She and Powder rose and charged Lavashock, and all out war was on. It was only moments before Rocky was pitched into the Apax amour, a broken arm lying by him. Powder followed, crashing back into the wall, and Skywhip noticed energon leaking down from his audios and top of his head. Skywhip managed to get a slash across Lavashock's face, but then was grabbed by the throat and lifted high into the air. She choked, and heard her Trine-mates gasp. They too felt her energon being cut off from her helm.

"My, what a pretty thing you are. Too bad you're such a waste," He tsked, and threw her to the ground, aiming his charged weapon at her helm. She whimpered, and heard pleading groans from her trine-mates from him to spare her. Skywhip looked straight into Lava's cannon, and tense, ready.

Nothing happened. There was absolute silence and stillness, until she saw a devilish smile cross Lavashock's face.

"Tell me, _Skywhip_, would _you_ die for your trine-mates?" she nodded slowly, "Would they die for you?" Nodding from her trinemates, "Well, well, looks like they where right, Trines do care. Tell me, can a trine-mate feel their trine-mate's pain?"

Skywhip looked up in horror at him, and then was suddenly whapped upside the helm by the gun, knocking her over and making her black-out.

When Skywhip awoke, she was chain to the wall of the lab. Her trine-mates were also chain to the wall, but to the opposite one of hers'. Powder was just now coming back online, and Rocky was awake and snarling. It took her a moment, and then she looked where he was looking, and understood why.

Lavashock was standing by a table, which had numerous tools laid out across it. He turned, looking at the trine, and smiled a wicked smile. "Good all awake. Time to start." And with that he grabbed a touch looking tool, and walked over to Lightingrock. The two glared at each other, and to the other two trine-mate's horror; Lava turned on the torch, and put it to Rocky's chassis.

Now, when a trinemate is hurt, the other two members of the trine can feel their pain, all of it, when the bond is wide open. If the bond it just about or full closed, they only feel half the pain. At the moment, Rocky had closed the bond, but the other two could still feel it. Skywhip almost screamed when it felt like someone was running burning hot water over her bare portoform. After a few seconds, Rocky finally yelled in pain, causing his trine-mates agony of hearing him.

After a minute, Skywhip could bear it no longer, and let out a cry.

"Please! Stop!" she yelled, cursing. Lavashock stopped only for a moment, and then moved to Lightingrock's shin, causing him the cry out more. After many minutes, Lavashock stopped, and stepped away from Skywhip's Trine-mate. What she saw made her want to cry. Rocky's beautiful white and silver frame was marred with burn marks. There were holes burned straight through his wings, and his left optic was half-burned away too. He looked painfully at Skywhip, and dropped his helm, his intakes becoming raspy.

"Don't worry, he won't die…yet," chuckled Lavashock, and Skywhip felt anger begin to boil inside her. Powderdrop began to spew out curses, but silenced when Lavashock turned to him, smirking. "Onto stage two," he growled. Walking back to the counter, he grabbed a short sharp scalpel, and came back to Powder. Skywhip whimpered in fear, even though it wouldn't be her under the knife.

Powder and Lava had a short stare down, then with a quick movement, Lava slashed his arm, creating a deep gash. Powder flinched, but made no noises. Lava continued slash, going slower and deeper, but didn't cut anywhere where he would kill him. Powder began making pained noises, and Skywhip began to feel the burns of his stripes. After what seemed to be a forever, Lalashock stepped away, and she looked in shock at her two trine-mates. Both were now weak and helpless. Pwderdrop's black and red form was covered in his energon, which was leaking out of numerous wounds. He moaned, and Skywhip felt a tear roll down her face. _Why was he doing this?_

Skywhip stiffened as Lavashock put the tool back on the counted, then grabbed a club-like thing, and walked over to her. A devilish grin was once again across his face.

"Skywhip, I have decided to be nice. I will spare you, and possible your Trine-mates, if you spend the night with me," he said, loud enough for the other two heard, and immediately, the two sent the same message.

_::Skywhip, only do what you believe is right.::_

Skywhip looked at her trinemates, then back at Lavashock, and with all the bravery she could muster, spit on him. Lavashock barely flinched, but his face grew dark as he reached up and wiped it off.

"Very well, it seems your punishment shall be the worse," he growled, and grabbed her throat again. As she struggled, he undid her chains, and dragged Skywhip by her wire-hair to a laboratory berth not very far away. She snarled and kicked, but soon he had her restrained, and was towering over her.

"My, you are quiet a beautiful seeker. Pity, pity. This could have been done the easier way," he said, tracing his digits up and down her frame. Skwhip trembled at the touch. She could feel the anger radiate off her trine mates as they watched.

"Pl…please, don't do this…" she whimpered as his digits came near her port-cover. She let out a cry of fear as suddenly he began to rub the cover.

After a minute of him rubbing, Lavashock hissed, and then grabbed her cover. Skywhip yelled and thrashed in protest, but soon, he yanked it off, causing a cry of agony. She felt tears drip down her face she her began to trace the port, then stuck a digit in. His face changed from pleasure to shock to slyness in moments, and he whispered, "A seal? You're sill a virgin. Even better."

Lavashock's digit left her port, and he came to her leg restraints. He briefly undid them, and then tightened them back up she her legs were spread out. Skywhip begin to hiss again, but it was suddenly cut off when he kissed her. She tried to growl, and then felt his glossa in her mouth. Doing the only thing she could think of, she bit down. A scream erupted from his vocalizor as she drew back, his glossa bleeding. A brief minute was filled with curses, then, silence.

Skywhip had a smirk of triumph on her face as Lavashock glared at her. Her expression quickly changed as he grabbed the club-thing, and held it up for her to see. It had a bunch of slits in it, and Skywhip knew with a single click of a button, it could turn into a spiked club. He began to raise it above his had, and she flinched, offlining her optics. Nothing happened. She slowly onlined her optics, looking in fear at Lava as he seemed to be thinking about something. Another devilish grin spread across his face.

Skywhip watched in horror as his optics went to her port, then to the club. Before she could even start thrashing, he took the club, aimed it, and shoved it into her port. A scream erupted from her vocalizor as it broke the seal and scraped sensitive wires before ramming into the back of her reproductive chamber, causing pain everywhere. Her trinemates also let out noises, and Skywhip realized they could feel this too.

After a moment, Lavashock took the club and began to shove it in and out of her port, causing shrieks and moans. Skywhip could feel, to her horror, she was being turned on. He began to go faster, and then she heard a click, and felt even more pain as the club's spike-ends began to slide out.

Pure agony hit Skywhip as the spikes came out a quarter way, and Lava shoved it deep in her port. It felt as it someone had just lit her on fire. Curses and shrieks began spewing from her trine-mates mouth. She could barely hear them though due to how much pain she was in.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" hissed Lavashock.

"Fr…fra…frag..ya..you!" she snarled, and began to feel the first signs of an incoming overload hitting her. She couldn't believe it. Her system liked this? Another click sounded and Skywhip screamed again as the spikes came out half while, drawing energon. Her port began to drip fluid and energon, making a neon-colored mess. He only pushed harder. Skywhip felt her body charging up, and she could help letting painful moans escape her lips. To her horror, her back arched, banging the club into areas it hadn't terrorized. More pain flooded her.

"Just let it go, and it will all be over soon," said Lavashock in a deep seductive voice. Skywhip spat and kept trying to fight her incoming overload. But the more she did, the more he decided to torment her, letting only a tiny bit more of the blades come out. Finally she gave up, and with a scream, overloaded; hard. Her port tightened, shoving the cub and spike deeper inside her. Thrashing, she heard her Trinemates also scream in agony.

Lavashock watched in humor, then, as he saw she was relaxing lightly; save her trembling, whimpering, leaking form; he reached out and with a mighty yank, pulled the club out. His audios almost broke with the scream she released, and lubricant and energon spewed out her port.

"How…fucking dare…you!" came a snarl from Skywhip's trine-mate, Lightingdrop, as he started and writhed in horror. Skywhip just lie there, writhing still, and yelling in pain. Lavashock ignored the two screaming trine-mates, and came back to the femmes side, tracing her chest-plates.

"Open up," he growled, and since Skywhip had no other choice, she obeyed. A dark blue spark-light bathed the room, and the trinemates suddenly quieted, watching in shock. Lavashock put out his hand near the spark, and it rose, reaching out. He smirked, and grabbed one of the strands, and yanked.

All three trine-mate scream and the same volume as the strand snapped off, causing her spark to thrash and retreat. Before the cover could close though, he grabbed her spark by the cables that had been originally reaching out. Skywhip whimpered in pain.

"Did you know, before I came down her, I study sparks? I know exactly which lines are used for bonding, making sparklings, all that jazz," he said, playing with a few cables that were trashing around. Skywhip whimpered again in agony. After a moment, he once again grabbed a cable, and yanked it lose. The screams once again resounded.

"At this moment, I hold your entire life in my hand. I could kill you, sterilize you, paralyze you, whip you mind clean, do anything, but I have a plan," he hissed, "My friend, Hellhead, has been looking for femmes, and he pays a high price for them. You have just made my luck. But, of course, he can't use any femme. They have to be able to do their work without getting…off-track."

Skywhip once again looked at him in horror, realizing what he meant, then scream again as he ripped out another cable. "You see, my friend is a pimp, and he can't afford his beauties connecting to anyone or have sparklings. It loses business. So, I do the honor of taking care of that, by sterilizing, or, pulling out the main cables in the spark that take care of that. That is exactly what I am doing now: Reliving you of your mating cables."

With that, he grabbed three more cables, and yanked, cause and even higher and louder scream from her than the other two. After checking to make sure he had gotten them all, he smirked, and his servo trailed back down to the port.

"Now, where were we?"

"You…sonof…a…glitch!" growled Lightingrock after he had finished with Skywhip and knocked her into recharge. Cleaning of his cable, Lavashock looked over at Lightingrock, and gave him a tried look.

"You know, I so sick of your whining. I'm glad Skywhip is in recharge, I really wouldn't want her to see what I do next."

"I swear…when I get…outta these chains…I'll…"

"You'll do nothing, because when you are free of those, your frame will be void of a spark," said Lava, going to his table and grabbing a long-blade.

Powderdrop glared at Lava as he walked over to him, smirking.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Skywhip," he said, and drove the sword through his chest. A scream erupted from all three trinemate's throats again, waking Skywhip.

"POWDER! NOOO!" screamed Lightingrock as they watch his optics dim to nothing and his spark stop shining. Skywhip began to bawl, pleading for mercy for her other trinemate. Rocky looked at her, they optics making contact.

_::Skywhip, I'm so sorry…:: _and with that, Lava came over and drove the sword through his chest too, making Skywhip scream in agony, and blacked out.

* * *

**And that is how Skywhip ended up the way she is. OK, well that's as far as I want to go, since it's…14 pages O.o Maybe I'll add more, maybe not. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Her Hell Prt 2

**I do not own transformers. I own anyone/thing you don't recognize**

* * *

Soundwave was speechless. Skywhip just sat there, her back to him. Both of them hadn't moved. Suddenly, she felt anger beginning to radiate from him, and then a sharp growl erupted from his throat, sending shivers down her spine.

"I swear to Primus above, when I find that mech, I'm goanna tear out his-" he stopped, feeling one of Skywhip's stronger shiver go down her spine and tickle his digits that still rested on her shoulders, "Skywhip?"

She refused to look at him, her wings trembling slightly. Soundwave reached around with his servo and gently grabbed her chin, turning her face to his. Lubricant was gently leaking out from her optics and down her cheek. One of the tears fell from her face and onto his servo, and he realized how much strength it must have taken her for her to tell him this. Gently, he pulled her face to his, and kissed her on the lip-plates.

Skywhip felt warmth rush through her body. The cold suddenly left her, and she turned her body more towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and flicking her glossa against his lips. Soundwave obeyed, opening his mouth and she was filled with the taste of his mouth. He gently put his arms around her, pulling her closer, but not in a rough way as their glossas intertwined.

After a long while of kissing, he pulled away, and their optics met. "Skywhip, I swear, I will never hurt you. I will protect you even if it means death for me. I love you, and always will."

Skywhip smiled, her optics twinkling, and leaned close to Soundwave's audios, whispering "I know you will." He smiled, and enraptured her in another kiss. After a minute, he began stroking her sides and hips, making her slightly moan in the kiss. He stroked her thighs and chassis, making sure to be careful, considering how she was a minute ago. She moaned even more, slightly clawing at his back, shoulders, and neck.

As the two kissed more, Skywhip reached down and began to stroke Soundwave's panel. He gasped in mid-kiss, optics widening as his tentacle-cables dropped from his back. Even though they were only used for information gathering or being "another hand", he knew they could probably be use for pleasure. Two of the cables made way to her aft and thighs, and the other two her back and shoulders. She tensed, and everything froze.

"Is this OK?" he asked, slightly worried. She smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy," she said, but Soundwave refused to move.

"I am not here to please myself. I'm here to make _you _happy."

Skywhip looked temporally stunned, and then a broad grin spread across her face.

"Alright then, what are the most sensitive parts on a see – ahh!" she let out a gasp/moan when he suddenly rubbed the tentacles up and down her wings, making her entire frame tremble, "Ahh…that's right…mmm…now…rub my lower…stomach and panel area…" she managed to get out between moans and sighs, making Soundwave grin.

"Very well," he said, bringing three more of his cables down there to start rubbing, making her back arch and her moans get louder. She desperately began to claw at his shoulders and back, dragging them across sensitive spots. When she dragged them across one of the cables, it was his turn to let out a loud moan.

With gentle hands, he pushed her back to the berth, and gently laid somewhat on-top/to the side of her. As he did this, Skywhip whispered something so quiet he barely heard her. It was more in her mind than anything else.

"_Primus, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can; please, heed me. Give me this one night to forget all I've done and what has happened. Give me this one night to be new again, before all that had happened. Please, give Soundwave and me the pleasure of what it would be like to be each-others first, give us the pleasure of true lovers…"_

"Sss..Soun…Soundwave," moaned Skywhip in between kisses.

"Yes?"

"Tt…Tay…Take me…" she whispered, and Soundwave heard a hiss, looking down the see her interface panel had popped back, revealing a somewhat dripping port. He gasped, making the three tentacles move away from the opening, but continued their rubbing. Reaching a servo down, he slid a finger in, and she threw her head back, letting out a small cry.

"You're tight," he said, shoving his finger deeper and wiggling it. She moaned louder, arching up. He began to pump his finger in and out, making her whimper.

Suddenly, his digit ran against something rugged, and she let out a scream…of pain. He was glad this room was sound-proof. Quickly, he went to pull his digit out, but she grabbed his arm.

"N…no! It…feels good…ngh…" she groaned, and he looked at her with wary optics.

"Your vocalizor said otherwise."

"Because you…ahhh…digit is so…ngh!...fragging sharp!" she said in a higher-pitch voice than normal. Soundwave nodded, and continued to rub. She panted heavily, gripping his shoulders and thrusting her hips forward.

Finally, he removed his finger, and Skywhip heard a sharp hiss. Looking down, she saw his interfacing spike was not a normal one. It was more like the cables on his back. It writhed, and he guided it to her waiting port. It gently pushed on the outer rim, making her arch up and his tentacles enwrapping her to tighten slightly. He quickly adjusted himself over her, aiming; then, trust.

They both let out some type of noise. She arched up even more, and Soundwave's tentacles writhed, sending more pleasure into both their frames. After a moment, he began to trust, slowly and only so deep. Skywhip quickly got impatience, and arched forward, forcing his spike all the way in. She let out a cry of pleasure, and he began to moan.

"You're..ngh!...big, but not…grr…long!" she gasped out, and he smirk in between gasp of is own.

"Oh…*pant*…Really?" Suddenly, she felt the spike twitch, and then begin to slink deeper inside of her, touching areas barely touched. She arched more, and buried her face into his neck-cables. He began to push deep and hard, never touching the very back wall, which she hated since it was the most sensitive. He brushed against it slightly, making her cry out in ecstasy and her body writhe so much he had to tighten his grip slightly.

"Sensitive?"

"Yes! Ahh ngh! I'm going to…to!" she panted; and to her horror, he speed up almost to the point of her overloading, then slowed down, "What…*pant* are you…doing?"

"Trust me…If you build all…the way up to ngh!…an overload, but…don't go ahead *pant*…by the time you do decide…to overload a…few build-ups later ahhh…it will be absolute…heaven!" he grunted, and she gave him an off look.

"Alright, just this…once ngh!"

"Don't worry…you'll be begging to do ohhhhh…this again…"

Skywhip decided to trust him on this, and let him build her up to almost four overloads. The second one was OK, the third she was basically begging him to go all the way, and by the fourth, even Soundwave could barely hold it. Finally, he decided to let them both overload.

Soundwave gripped her waist with one arm, her wings and thighs with his tentacles, and almost _lifted _her lower end off the berth. They were forehelm to forehelm, panting and kissing.

"Dear Primus! Ahhh! I'm so NGH! Fragging CLOSE!" she said, and he let out a low growl like a cybertronic wolf.

"So *grrr* am I nnggGHHH!"

Finally, when almost there; he rammed his spike against her soft-spot, which now had to be extremely sensitive. Skywhip screamed out his name, and in two trusts, overloaded. Her legs and arms wrapped around his frame and clung to him as he threw his head back in triumph. He was almost there…

Rearing up off the berth, Soundwave grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust forward, throwing him into overload, making him yell out in a painful cry of her name. Within moments, they both suddenly overloaded again at the same time, while still riding the waves of the last one. If the room had not been sound-proof, _Iacon_ could have heard them. Heat rushed through Skywhip's body, making her cry out more, especially when Soundwave bit her neck-cables that were up near her chin.

After a few minutes of overload-waves, the two collapsed in a tangle of limbs and tentacles. His long info-seeking tentacles retreated into his back, but his spike stayed in her for a bit longer before it began to recede. She let out a whimper when he pulled out, soaking them both in his code and her lubricant.

"Primus almighty…never in my…life…have I done….THAT," panted Skywhip, and Soundwave smiled.

"What did…I tell you?"

"OK, I admit…we will have to…do that again."

"Sky?"

"Yes, my Sonic?"

"I…wanted to ask you something very important…"

She turned to him, since they were lying side by side, and pressed her helm against his so their optics and mouths were in-line.

"Go ahead," she said softly.

"Will you…bond with me?"

Absolute shock cross her features, then a please and happy expressions, followed by a worried one.

"But…Lord Megatron said no bonding was allowed. Disobeying that order means punishment of death…" Soundwave grabbed her chin, making her stop talking at look him straight into those big purple optics of his.

"He won't find out. It will be a secret thing between just me…" he said, placing a hand over his spark, "…and you." He followed that up with placing a hand over hers'. There was a long silence, and finally, she smiled.

"Promise me this: If anything ever happens to us, you'll never forget me."

"I will do that if you shall do the same," he said, pushing her wire-hair out of her baby-blue optics.

"Then I will. I will be your spark-mate."

Soundwave smiled, and kissed her again before gently offlining his optics. She did the same, and the two fell into recharge in each other's arms.

* * *

**Happy ending? Maybe! This might not be the end!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
